Felix Firenzo
Appearance Felix looks to be about 15, and has dark purple eyes, and black hair. History World of the Living Felix has never known a home or friends in his limited time in the World of the Living. His time in the World of the Living was ended abruptly by a car crash in the night. Post mortem When he awoke, he found himself out of his body, looking down on himself as he heard the officials speaking with the man who killed him. The man said that it was Felix' fault he was dead, that he ran in front of the car wearing clothes that camouflaged in the darkness. That part was true, but he had not run in front of the car. He was bound to the World of the Living, and his regret of his short life absorbed him. He was turned into a Hollow instead of being devoured. After feeding on Hollows that were even weaker than he was, he discovered that he had some interesting innate abilities. Hueco Mundo Personality Felix is usually very calm and composed. He is able to maintain this attitude in fights, even the brink of death. He uses a calm and analytical attitude in fights; constantly sizing up his opponent and discovering weak spots. Felix loves his in fight chatter. He has the ability to find a what is bothering a person and abuse that, bringing some to tears. He tries to push that trauma until he forces his victim to a mental breakdown. Fighting isn't his strong point though. Felix would much rather have his opponent surrender due to emotional stress. Resurrección Felix's Resurrección changes him into a scorpion with six thin white legs. He receives a long tail that extend and stab people at a distance. His voice is then audible from everywhere for his opponent; the voice booms in your head instead of through your ears. Felix tries to avoid releasing his Resurrección as much as possible, but if the situation calls for it, he will not hesitate. Abilities Shadow Transmutation Felix sinks into the ground, melding with the shadow he's standing on. When he does, he is able to phase body parts in and out of the shadows. Also, when the shadow moves, he moves with it, making it an effective way to stalk his prey. It's also an efficient way of travel, as he can go from one spot to another near instantaneously, as long as the two are connected together. He can expand the shadow he's in to bridge a gap, a limited distance, however, it costs time and energy to do so. Felix uses this ability to spy on his victims and show up in unexpected places. In combat, Felix can use this ability to dodge by sinking into the ground once every four turns. Expanding Darkness Felix expels a bunch of reiatsu from his body at once, creating a temporary field of darkness around him. The size is dependent on the amount of energy he uses to create the field. Enemies in the field can only see Felix, and the blackness around them. Felix can merge with the blackness around him, allowing total body parts to phase in and out. In this darkness, Felix can use Shadow Transmutation to dodge once every three turns. Shadow Tendril Felix creates a long tendril of shadow from the ground, animating it to a 3d form. He can manipulate it to any shape, from having a sharp point to being a shield around him. Statistics Category:Arrancar